


Gifts and Good News

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are given gifts and some good news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts and Good News

“Is there a reason I have to be blind folded? I’m not so great at balancing right now. You know, being pregnant!” Merlin asked pointedly at Lancelot, who was leading him through the castle.

“I told Gwaine it wasn’t the best idea, but he insisted.” Lancelot chuckled.

“Of course he did.” Merlin shook his head.

They continued through the castle until the met up with Leon who was leading an equally blindfolded Arthur. Then the four of them entered the room they’d been standing in front of. The room smelt like wood and paint. The blindfolds were removed and after blinking for a few moments to readjust their eyes to the light, they saw what the knights had brought them to see: two cradles.

“Oh my...where did you get them?” Arthur asked, inspecting the intricate carvings on the cradles.

“We made them.” Percival beamed. “For the twins. Leon and I built them. Lancelot and Gwaine carved them. And Gwen painted them.”

It had become apparently to Gaius fairly quickly that Merlin was carrying twins. This revelation had lead to Merlin screaming at Arthur about how caring and giving birth to one baby was hard enough, not to mention that he’d have feed them both and how Peregrine was still a baby and she’d need caring for as well. Under the stern gaze of Gaius, Arthur did not return fire at Merlin.

“They’re beautiful!” Merlin was crying. “Thank you! Where is Gwen?”

Gwaine poked Lancelot, who was blushing, with his elbow.

“She’s under the weather.” Lancelot explained.

“Lance…?” Arthur asked, smiling.

“She wanted to be here to make the announcement herself, but yes. Gwen and I are expecting a child.”

Merlin would have jumped to hug his friend, had he not been so pregnant. Lance hugged him and Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
